GPPC04
is the 4th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 539th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''After discovering Kirara has the missing Princess Perfume, the girls attempt to learn more about her and follow her to Yumegahama to talk about it. But when Close shows up with a stronger Zetsuborg the girls are left defenseless. '' Summary Haruka, Minami, Pafu, and Aroma are at the dorms talking about a magazine photo they saw of a girl named Amanogawa Kirara. In it they saw the missing Princess Perfume, so naturally she might be the third Pretty Cure. When Minami says that Kirara just recently started attending the school, they set off to find her class; which is pretty easy due to Minami being knowledgeable about the school and its students as student council president. Nervously, Haruka stumbles into the room and makes a scene. Kirara agrees to speak with them about the perfume, but not right now. She makes them wait until school ends. Later Haruka and Minami try to track down Kirara but find that she ditched them again. Knowing she had work to do in Yumegahama, they head there to try to track her down. The town is famous for having awesome doughnuts so Haruka can't resist buying some, sharing them with Minami before they resume searching. They run into Kirara who is in the middle of a photo-shoot and remain close to keep an eye on her until she finishes, only for Close to interupt. He summons a camera Zetsuborg and the girls hide to transform into Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid to battle it. When given the chance, they speak to Kirara about the Princess Perfume, which she hands over while explaining that because she found it in her dressing room, she assumed it was a gift from a fan. She refuses to help them fight and takes off. Back at school, Haruka and Minami are determined not to give up on Kirara, convinced she is the third Princess Pretty Cure, due to how the perfume showed up like it didd. After finding out she will be in a fashion show, they get permission from their teachers to attend after managing to persuade them that it would be a vital experience for them. Haruka is dazzled by the show and goes back stage to congratulate Kirara with doughnuts, which quickly perk her up. While Kirara is getting ready for the next part of the show, she finds a Dress Up Key in the jewelry box. Thinking it's cute, she puts a string through it to wear with her outfit. Meanwhile Close shows up again seeking revenge on Pretty Cure. He creates another Zetsuborg from a fashion model waiting her turn, and in the chaos the girls transform again to put a stop to it. Kirara is angered by Close's interruption and suddenly, the key unlocks. She senses what she must do and requests the Perfume back, inserting it to transform into Cure Twinkle. She quickly puts an end to the Zetsuborg and once Close leaves, everything returns to normal. Afterwords Haruka and Minami detransform in front of her and she expresses suprise to see their real identities. But when they ask that she joins them again, she rejects the offer and returns the items, saying she doesn't have time for this Pretty Cure nonsense, she needs to focus on becoming a star. Major Events *Kirara transforms into Cure Twinkle and performs Twinkle Humming for the first time. **However, Kirara does not have time to be a Pretty Cure and returns the Princess Perfume to Haruka. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Close *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Shirogane-san Trivia *Unlike the preview, in which Cure Twinkle's transformation had a yellow background, Cure Twinkle's transformation has a purple background in this episode. The magazine cover Kirara is on is also different from the preview. * In the opening, Reiko, Ayaka and Seira join Haruka, Minami and Yui. * In several scenes during the second battle, Kirara's earrings disappear. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure